The Love of Her Life
by karenjacklove
Summary: THE REAL CHAPTER TEN IS NOW UP!This is my first fanfic so keep that in mind. Karen ends up pregnant and her friends are there to help her through it. There might be either some WillKaren or JackKaren deeper into the story! :) Please R&R Thanks
1. Default Chapter

The Love of her Life By Karenjacklove  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Will and Grace or New York, I also have no clue about the medical field so anything medical might be wrong.  
  
Chapter One: Surprise  
  
Grace Adler was standing in her office looking at fabric swatches trying to decide which one would best match what her client wanted when her best friend Will Truman entered.  
"Hey Gracie, I brought lunch!" He said excitedly. They hadn't eaten lunch together in over a month and they were both really happy that they had the time off to do so today. "I got a hotdog, and for you, a turkey and ham sandwich from the deli down the street." Will said as he tossed her the bag of food and sat down in Karen's chair.  
"Will," Grace said as she sat next to him. "Which one best fits Mrs. Freeman, burgundy, or lavender?"  
"Definitely burgundy, she has a dark brooding sense about her." Will replied as he bit into his hotdog.  
"Okay, then I'll go with lavender!" Grace stood and walked back to her desk. A second later the phone rang. "Grace Adler Designs." She said.  
"Grace," said a high pitched voice at the other end of the line, it could only be one person, Karen, "Honey I can't come to work today, I'm sick." As she said this she fake coughed once into the phone.  
"Karen, it's the third time this week. Jack has an audition today so you can't be doing anything with him, what's going on?"  
"Why are you so worried about me all of the sudden?" Karen asked, "I told you we are not a couple!"  
"I know that Karen, I'm just concerned. Now what is going on."  
"Do you really want to know?" Karen asked, her voice sounded worried.  
"Yes."  
"Well, Grace.....I'm pregnant." 


	2. Telling Lyle

Disclaimer: I own no part of Will and Grace and know nothing medical......I am not a doctor......I'm an Interior Designer.  
  
Chapter Two: Telling Lyle  
  
"WHAT" Grace yelled into the phone, "Whose is it?"  
"Well gosh Grace, save some of the happiness for when it's born." Karen rolled her eyes on the other end of the line. She was sitting in her bedroom alone, Grace was the first person she told. Even before Lyle. Why should I tell him. She thought. He broke up with me three times, then purposed, and then was so demanding I had to call it off. He doesn't deserve to know.  
"Sorry," Grace said, she had calmed down a little. "So, do you know whose it is?"  
"Well duh, its Lyle's of course." She said sounding irritated, what, did Grace think that she was some kind of slut who got knocked up.  
"I didn't mean to be...mean, I was just concerned that's all. So have you told him yet?"  
"No. I'm not going to either."  
"You have to tell him Kare, he's the father, he should know. Don't forget Lorraine either, she's the half sister."  
"Oh I guess you're right." Karen decided to give in easily on this, she knew she would eventually tell him anyway.  
"Well, I have to go. Take a couple weeks off to get used to caring for someone else. Don't work yourself to hard, kay?"  
"Okay."  
"Bye." Grace hung up the phone looked at Will and sighed.  
"What was that about?" Will asked, he had finished his hotdog and was waiting for Grace to get off of the phone so he could ask her why she had practically screamed.  
"Karen is...oh you'll never believe it." Grace sat down and took a bite out of her sandwich.  
"I think I will, now spill."  
"Karen's pregnant." Grace said bluntly.  
"WHAT!" Will screamed.  
"That's what I said! But she is, so we'll have to support her.  
"You're right, but how will she go without alcohol for nine months? I mean, she might die."  
"Very funny, I think she can do it if she really wants to."  
"Yeah, and Lyle will help her out too."  
  
At the penthouse Karen was sitting on her bed in her nightgown wondering who she should tell next, Will would know by now, Grace would have told him. She couldn't keep something from him to save her life. Then it hit her, Jack. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.  
"Yellow?" Jacks voice chimed on the other end of the line.  
"Poodle, its Karen. Listen I have something to tell you."  
"So shoot."  
"Well, I was kind of hoping that you could come here and we could talk about it, does that sound all-right?"  
"Of course! I'll be right over and I'll bring some pjs to sleep over. Bye!"  
"Bye." Karen hung up the phone and sighed. She wandered if he would be mad or happy. Probably happy, she thought. He was always happy when she was happy, and right now, she was the happiest person alive.  
  
Twenty minuets later Jack walked up to the door of Karen's apartment and knocked. Rosario answered the door.  
"Oh Mr. Jack, Ms. Karen is expecting you. You can find her in her room." She said as she went back to dusting the furniture.  
"Thanks Rosie." Jack ran up the stairs and down a long hall, he turned left at the end and went in the first door on the right. "Karen, are you okay?" He asked when he saw that she was pacing the room.  
"Oh! Jack you startled me, come here and sit down with me." Karen said as she sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.  
"So" he said sitting down next to her. "What's this big news you told me about, did you buy Barneys?"  
"No," She answered giggling slightly, "I'm...well..." she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."  
Jack just sat there for a minute with his mouth open and eyes wide. Finally, after what Karen felt was an eternity he spoke.  
"Karen that's fabulous!" He hugged her tighter then he ever had and a huge smile overtook his face.  
"Oh honey I'm so glad you're happy." Karen said smiling. "Now I just have to tell Lyle."  
"Ooo, bet you're looking forward to that one." Jack said laughing.  
"Yeah, I think I'll tell him today. Maybe over dinner or something."  
"Well, why don't you have him over for lunch, that way if anything goes wrong I'll be right up here to comfort you." Jack said, he could tell she was nervous about it. "Why are you telling him anyway?"  
"Jack, he's the father! I have to tell him."  
"He might not be."  
"What are you talking about of cour-" she stopped, "Oh your right he might not be." Karen looked at Jack with worried eyes. "What if he isn't?"  
"It's okay Kare, if he isn't then I'll be the best father I can be."  
"Thank you Jack." She said as she again embraced him, if Lyle wasn't the father, then she was glad that Jack was. "Well, I guess I should call him then." Karen crawled across the bed to where the phone lay and dialed Lyle's apartment.  
"Lyle," She said, "this is Karen, I was wondering if you were free for dinner, I have something to tell you." Pause....... "I was thinking you could just come here." Pause..... "Okay bye." She hung up. "He'll be over in half an hour. I'm going to go get dressed." Karen stood up and walked into her closet.  
Jack picked up the remote and flipped on the T.V. Inside, he secretly hoped that the baby was his, but he wouldn't tell Karen that.  
  
About an hour later Karen and Lyle Finster sat on her couch in the media room drinking sodas.  
"Karen, since when did you drink pop?" Lyle asked out of curiosity.  
"Well I had all of the alcohol removed from the apartment, I'm trying to quit drinking so much."  
"Why?" Lyle was very nervous, he was after-all in his ex-wife's apartment sitting with her in an empty room.  
"That's why I asked you to come actually. Uh, I'm just going to say it so, I'm pregnant."  
Lyle stared at her in complete disbelief. "What am I supposed to say to that?" He asked. Karen was shocked at his response, but she was also mad.  
"Well, I don't know, I thought you might be happy."  
"Well I'm not." He said bluntly. "In fact, I don't want anything to do with it, even if I am the father. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll let myself out. Oh and Karen, don't call me anymore." With that he left.  
Karen felt her eyes fill with tears as she began to cry. When she was sure he was gone, she ran up to her room and flung open the door. Jack immediately stood and caught her as she fell to the ground in tears. He picked her up and put her on the bed, he climbed in next to her and held her close.  
"Kare, what happened?" he asked as he stroked her hair.  
"He said he didn't want anything to do with it, and that I'm not to call him again, ever." She said between sobs.  
"Oh who needs him, I'll take care of you, and Will and Grace will too."  
She looked up at him and then said. "I hope it's yours Jackie, with all of my heart." With that she snuggled up next to him and fell asleep in Jack's arms.  
"Me too." He whispered, and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Getting Some Help

Authors Note; Thank yous go out to the reviewers!! I hope you like the story line so far, I don't think Lyle will be in it much anymore but Lorraine will soon make an appearance! ( Thanks again-Karenjacklove  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace (sadly) and know nothing medical, except that when the doctor taps you knee he's checking reflexes, and that having a baby hurts.....bad....  
  
Chapter Three: Getting Some Help  
  
When Karen woke up the next morning she found Jack gone. After a few minutes she heard voices from downstairs, both of which she immediately recognized. Karen got out of bed and threw on a robe, she ran downstairs to see Jack and Lorraine Finster arguing at the front door.  
"What are you doing here?" Karen asked from the stair where she was standing.  
"Karen I tried to tell her to leave but-"Jack was cut off by an annoyed look from Karen.  
"Oh, Karen, he didn't hurt you did he? My dad I mean, did he hurt you?" Lorraine was standing in the doorway and she looked deeply concerned.  
"No, he didn't." Karen replied coming down and standing next to Lorraine.  
"After he calmed down a bit last night he told me what happened, I'm sorry he was so mean."  
"That's not your fault, but, why are you here?" Karen was confused as to why a woman who a couple of months ago seemed to hate her was showing so much sympathy.  
"I'm here to tell you that even though my father doesn't want anything to do with the baby, I do. I'm here, to give you my support."  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. You're here to give me your support?"  
"Yeah. Only if you want it though."  
"Sure, the more the merrier!" Karen walked past the two, and into the living room.  
"Well," Lorraine said to Jack as she walked past him, "I guess we'll both be helping Karen out for the next few months, probably you more then me." She said smiling.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, he was confused as to what had just happened. He knew Lorraine and Karen had become friends, but this good of friends. He was also shocked that Lorraine cared so much about Karen.  
"Lorraine, there's something I need to tell you." Karen said as Lorraine and Jack sat down. "The baby, well, it might not be your dads."  
"Okay, fine so far, whose would it be then?"  
"Well, Jacks." Karen said bluntly, she was nervous as to what her reaction would be, would she still want to help.  
"Oh, well in that case, congratulations Jack!"  
"You mean, you're okay with it?" Jack was just as shocked as Karen in her reaction.  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind knowing how it happened. I mean I know how this happens, I just don't know how this happened."  
While Jack tried to connect the dots of what Lorraine just said Karen explained. "About a week and a half ago, Jack and I had a party with some of our friends. We got drunk and well...you can guess what happened next."  
"Stuff." Jack finished.  
"Oh, okay then, that's all I wanted to know." Lorraine smiled at the two of them. They would make such a cute couple. She thought to herself.  
  
Three months later:  
Karen woke up in the middle of the night with a huge pain in her stomach. She was used to it by now, so she shook Jack awake and headed into the bathroom. He had stayed the past few nights to help her out, Lorraine was currently still living with Lyle. She sat in front of the toilet and began the daily routine of throwing up. Jack walked in after a couple seconds and tied her hair back. He sat with her for about a half an hour and when she was finally done he ran a bath for her while she got a drink of water and washed her face.  
"Karen, your OB appointment is today." Jack said as he added bubbles to the warm bath.  
"Oh yeah another day with Dr. Whitner." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Kare, last time you liked her." Jack helped Karen into the tub and sat on the toilet lid so they could talk. "And besides you've been looking forward to finding out if the twins were girls or boys or one of each."  
"Please don't remind me that there are two, how am I going to manage that?!"  
"You'll be fine, and I'll help you. I'm going to go get dressed, be careful getting out of the tub." Jack kissed her forehead and then left to go to his small section of Karen's huge closet, he had taken some clothes over to leave there that way he didn't have to haul them back and forth. He pulled out a blue sweater and some jeans and put them on. Then he went to find Karen something to wear, she had needed a whole new wardrobe a couple weeks ago, she was slowly inflating like a balloon and she hated it. Finally he found her favorite pair of slacks, extra stretchy, and a deep red blouse. Karen walked in a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. When Jack was sure she would be alright he went out to her room to watch T.V.  
"Jack!" Karen screamed from the closet. Jack immediately jumped up and ran in to help her.  
"What is it?!" He was scared to death.  
"I can't reach my shoes." She turned to face him and stuck out her bottom lip.  
"Don't scare me like that! I thought something was really wrong." Jack reached up and got down the Prada slip-ons and handed them to her.  
"Sorry." Karen looked at the floor.  
"It's okay, I just worry about you that's all." Jack pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Now come on Rosie has breakfast downstairs."  
"What is it this morning?" Karen had a big smile on her face hoping it was her new favorite meal.  
"I'm having eggs, and you, of course, are having chocolate chip pancakes." He helped her down the stairs and when he got a good look at her she was smiling tremendously. Chocolate-chip pancakes were the only thing she had cravings for, which no one minded since they were fairly easy to make. As they sat down at the table they heard a knock at the door. Rosario went to answer it and a couple of minutes later came back followed by Lorraine.  
"Can I get you anything Ms. Lorraine?" Rosario asked politely.  
"Um, some milk would be nice but that's all." She answered with a smile. "So Karen, are you excited about today?"  
"Yes!" Karen had chocolate around her mouth and looked extremely excited.  
"Yes, well you look like a three year old with that chocolate on your mouth!" Lorraine laughed as Karen tried to wipe it off.  
"Hey, while you're both here, I have something to ask you." Karen stopped eating and looked at Jack and Lorraine.  
"Go ahead Kare." Jack put his hand on hers and smiled.  
"I was wondering if you two would like to move into the penthouse with me." Lorraine and Jack looked at each other for a minute so Karen continued. "You're both here almost all the time anyway, so why not be here for everything! First words, first steps, first kick!" She smiled just thinking about it.  
"Well Kare, you know I will!" Jack said after a few seconds.  
"Me too." Lorraine said.  
"Yay! I can't wait, I already have your rooms picked out! You can move in whenever you like!" Karen again smiled and resumed eating.  
  
When they got to the doctors office they found Grace waiting for them in the lobby.  
"Why are you guys late!? They've called your name like three times now!" Grace asked franticly.  
"Its okay, it's okay. We're moving in with Karen and she wanted to show us our rooms." Jack explained as they were ushered into an office.  
After a little while a doctor entered the room.  
"Where's Dr. Whitner?" Karen asked.  
"She's out today, but I'm Dr. Kelson. I can assure you you're in good hands." The Doctor smiled as she went over the charts.  
  
The four of them were now preparing to find out what gender the twins were. They had all waited for this for some time and were really excited about it, and Grace could finally start decorating their room.  
"Well Mrs. Walker," the doctor said. "It looks like you have three girls!" Jack sighed and then looked up quickly. Karen had noticed immediately.  
"Wait, three! There are only supposed to be two!" Karen was a mix of happy and mad at the same time.  
"Well sometimes, in the case of more then one baby, the smallest is hidden from detection. Congratulations Mrs. Walker, they are in perfect health. You can leave as soon as I get this wiped off." Dr. Kelson wiped the jell off and then left the room.  
"Oh my god! Karen, its triplets!" Jack kissed her forehead and Karen smiled.  
"Oh my god, I have to deal with triplets." Karen said after a few seconds. "Jack I don't think I can do it."  
"You're wrong Karen." Lorraine said as she took Karen's hand. "We all get to be in the company of three wonderful children, and their amazingly brave mother."  
"I guess you're right." Karen sighed and looked up at Jack.  
"We can do this Kare." Jack said.  
"And Will and I will be right there to help." Grace smiled and helped Karen up.  
"I never thought I'd say this but, I'm glad I have you guys, thanks." Karen hugged them all and they walked out of the building all smiles. 


	4. Getting Started

A.N.: Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing, even constructive criticism is appreciated. I have gotten advice to slow things down, so I will try my best to. I hope you like the story so far. Oh and one more thing, sorry I haven't updated lately, I was camping for the past week or so. Oh and if you haven't already checked out this fantastic Jack and Karen web-page: 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Will and Grace and probably never will. I also know nothing about medical whatever...

Chapter Four: Getting Started

It was about an hour after they had gotten back from the doctors office, and Karen and Grace were discussing the issue of a design budget, Karen not only wanted the nursery done but she wanted Lorraine and Jack's new rooms done too. They were all four sitting in the living room, Karen and Grace sat at the dining table while Jack and Lorraine sat on the floor doing each-others hair.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I don't think I can put your hair in braids, it's to short." Lorraine said as they flipped through a magazine trying to get ideas.

"Now, Karen it's going to cost a lot to do these rooms, they both have very expensive taste." Grace said as she began to do a sketch of Lorraine's room.

"It's okay honey. I can afford it. I was thinking $100,000 each for their rooms." She said pointing to Lorraine and Jack. Jack was putting Lorraine's hair up in a bun and pulling some of the wavy strands out so that they cascaded down her back and face. Grace's mouth gaped at the large budget. "And since there are three kids now instead of two, I was thinking $250,000 for the nursery. How does that sound?"

"Are you kidding, I'm excited as to how much I'm going to be paid." Grace said as she went back to her sketches.

"Oh, you can keep whatever is left plus another $15,000." Karen sat back and took a drink from her water bottle.

"Wow, that's a lot of money." Lorraine said looking up at her.

"I spare no expense for people who deserve it." Karen stood and continued. "And you two definitely deserve it." She smiled at the two of them and then said. "Does anyone want anything, I'm going to have chef make pancakes."

"Karen, we just ate lunch, and you had about a billion pancakes for breakfast. How can you be so hungry?" Jack said as he laughed.

"Hey, you're not the one eating for four are you?" She snapped at him as she walked from the room. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Karen yelled. When she opened the door she found Will standing in the hall. "Oh, Will I didn't know you were coming." She said as she led him into the Living Room.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I missed the appointment this morning, so, I brought you ten pancakes from Ihop!" Will pulled a big box out of his bag and handed them to her.

"Thanks honey!" Karen stood on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek and then walked into the kitchen to get a plate and fork.

"Hi everyone." Will said as he sat on the couch next to Grace.

"Hey Will, what do you think of this for the nursery?" Grace asked as she held the sketch up for him to look at.

"Great but, why are there three cribs when it's twins?"

"Oh, Will we have something to tell you." Jack said looking up.

"What? Your not going to tell me that you and the twins are sharing a room, are you?" With that Jack bopped Will upside the head with a pillow.

"What's going on?" Karen asked as she stepped into the room with a plate full of pancakes.

"They were about to tell me something." Will informed her as she sat down.

"Oh yeah that, well Will it's not twins." Karen said smiling. Will glanced back at the sketch and his eyes grew wide.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Will said. "You're having triplets!" Karen nodded at him and he got up to hug her. "Well, congratulations. You're going to need a lot of diapers." They all laughed at his remark. "No, really I am happy for you Kare."

"I'm glad." Karen sat down to eat.

Jack woke the next night to a scream from Karen's room. He had fallen asleep in the media room watching a Friends rerun with Karen. He ran up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Kare, what's wrong I heard you scream?" He climbed onto the bed and hugged her to him.

"I had a terrible dream. I woke up in a hospital room and they told me that I had lost the triplets. Then they disappeared and everyone was dead...even you." She looked up at him and began to cry. "Don't leave me Jackie, please don't leave me."

"I won't leave, and I won't let anything happen to the babies, or you." He lifted her head and kissed her softly. Then he lay down next to her and fell asleep.

The next day when Jack woke Karen was already dressed and was applying makeup at her vanity.

"You're up early, where are you headed?" Jack asked as he sat up and climbed out of bed.

"I'm going back to work today." She said cheerfully. Karen walked to him and kissed his cheek. "Love you." She said smiling as she left the room.

"Karen wait!" Jack called as he ran after her. "Karen you know I'm gay!"

"I know that." Karen said suddenly.

"Then why did you say you loved me."

"Jack you kissed me last night. I thought it meant something! It did.....didn't it?" Karen's eyes started to well with tears, she had wanted his love for so long. She thought she finally had it, but did she really, or was it just her imagination.

"I'm sorry Kare...but it was just to comfort you. I'm sorry." He answered softly.

"Oh." She looked at the ground for a moment. "I'm sorry I bothered you with it." Karen was crying now. She again looked at the ground, shook her head and left.


	5. Realization

A.N: Hey everyone! Glad someone is reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've put a lot of thought into it. Please R&R!!!!

-Karenjacklove

Disclaimer: I do not own it, but I do love it. Also I am completely oblivious to the medical world. Thank you.

Chapter Five: Realization

Karen got out of her limo and wiped the tears from her eyes. Why did she feel like this all of a sudden? She knew in her heart Jack would never love her like that. But she wanted him to, although she didn't know why.

She pulled open the door and began to climb the stairs to Grace Adler Designs. As she rounded the final corner to Grace's office, she realized she couldn't take it and she sat in a corner and began to cry again.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself. "What have I gotten myself into." Karen lay down on the cold hard concrete and quietly cried herself to sleep.

At around noon the same day Grace packed her bag and looked around her office. When she was sure she hadn't forgotten anything she walked out of her office and locked the door behind her. When she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks, Karen was lying on the ground not moving. Grace ran to her side and when she saw that she was breathing she began to shake her as hard as she could.

"Huh...oh...what's...Grace?" Karen said sleepily as Grace helped her sit up.

"Karen? Karen are you okay? You didn't fall did you?" Grace's voice was worried as she felt Karen's forehead.

"No, no I didn't fall, I lay down here on my own." Once Karen remembered what had happened she began to again cry. Her emotions were so up and down lately, she didn't know what was wrong.

"Come on Kare, let's get you inside." Grace helped her stand up and they went back into the office. Grace sat Karen in her chair and knelt next to her. "What's wrong Kare?" she asked softly.

"It's Jack, he told me he doesn't love me, well that's what he meant anyway." Karen looked down at Grace.

"Yeah but what did he mean by it, does he mean "love" like I love Will, or "love" like you loved Stan?"

"He meant love like I loved Stan." Karen grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"Well, Kare, he is gay."

"Yeah, but I thought we could have more then that."

"Karen, you have more then a lot of people have. You have unconditional love, and not just from anyone, but from someone who loves you for you, someone who knows how to make you feel better, and how to make you laugh when no one else can make you stop crying. You have Jack." Grace pushed the hair out of Karen's face and smiled at her. She was relieved when Karen smiled back.

"Thank you Grace." Karen hugged her and picked up her purse. "Now if you'll excuse me I have someone to apologize to." She smiled and walked out the door.

"Oh, Kare." Grace said out loud to herself. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Karen ran up the steps and down the hall to her room. Rosie had told her he was there. She found him flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Poodle?" She asked, she hadn't called him that in a long time and suddenly she realized why.

"What." He asked bluntly. His tone almost scared her, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry, for the way I acted this morning." Karen crawled onto the bed and sat next to Jack. When he said nothing she continued. "I know you could never love me like that, and I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll be there for you, and I hope that you'll be there for me too." When she said this he looked into her eyes. He studied them for a minute and when he found no trace of a lie he embraced her.

"Oh god Kare, I love you more then you could ever imagine, just not in a romantic way." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I guess I knew that all along. It's just these darn kids!" She said laughing, and he began to laugh too. "I think they love you more then they do pancakes!"

"That makes me feel really good Kare. Hey!" He said resting a hand on her stomach, "You're really getting big! Wanna go shopping for a whole new wardrobe?"

"Sure honey." Karen said as they stood up and walked hand in hand out the door.

Around twenty minutes later Karen and Jack arrived at the Maternity section of Barneys.

"Okay," Jack said, "We'll split up, by stuff for you and meet back here in one hour. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" With that, Karen and Jack took off in different directions to find the perfect outfits.

Back at the penthouse Karen came out of her bathroom wearing a long black gown and a blue silk scarf.

"Jack, I don't know about this one, it's a little..."

"Sexy," he cut her off, "Mysterious, revealing, stunning? No? Then how about gorgeous?"

Karen began to giggle as she turned to go back to the bathroom to take it off, but Jack blocked the door.

"I know I'm supposed to be gay but maybe for oh...say thirty seconds, I could make an exception." Jack pulled Karen to him and kissed her deeply. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Jack don't." She said turning away.

"Well, why not?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"Jack. You're taunting me with things I'll never be able to have."

"Who said?"

"You did! Don't do this, don't kiss me and then tell me to get over it! It's not fair! Either your gay or your not, make up your mind."

"I have Karen, I spent most of this day making up my mind about a lot of things." Jack moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I made up my mind, and, I want you."

Karen spun around to face him. "What?"

"I love you." Karen just stared at him with complete disbelief.

"Jack what the hell are you doing!!!" She screamed at him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Karen, don't be upset, please." Jack knelt down next to her and took her hands in his.

"I'm so confused, please Jack...I just need some time alone." She said calmly. After a minute Jack nodded and left the room.

She wanted to talk to someone, but she didn't know who. She couldn't talk to Will, it would kill him to hear that Jack was in love with a woman...if in fact he was. After a minute she came to a conclusion that Lorraine would be able to help. Karen picked up the phone and dialed the number. She jumped when Lyle answered, even though she knew he lived there.

"Hello?" Lyle asked, she could tell he was tired, she remembered what that voice meant.

"Hi, Lyle it's Karen."

"I thought I told you never to call me again."

"I didn't call for you, I called for Lorraine." Karen rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Oh, well then here she is."

"Hello?" Lorraine sounded nervous like she expected something to be wrong.

"Lorraine it's me, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah? Well you can always talk to me, go ahead." After she said this Karen breathed a sigh of relief, she really could trust Lorraine, she knew that now.

"It's Jack...he told me he's in love with me."

"That's fantastic! But....then why did you need to talk to me?"

"Well, because this morning he told me he would never love me like that...I'm really confused, what do you think I should do?"

"Ultimately that's up to you, but I would say...give it a shot, how bad could it end up. At the worst you'll end up the same way you were before he told you that he loved you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you Lorraine." Karen smiled, she knew what she was going to do.

"Your welcome Kare, hey I can't wait to see you Thursday, Grace said my room would be done by then!"

"Oh! Good, I've been kind of lonely with only Jack and Rosario, and no women around my age."

"Well then, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Karen opened the door to her room and found Jack, asleep on the floor outside of her door. She giggled to herself and grabbed the blanket off the bed and curled up next to him, when she had covered him up with the blanket she smiled to herself and fell asleep.


	6. Getting to know you again

A.N. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH all of these ideas are coming soooo fast, it's hard to keep up with my own head! Anyway glad all of you like the story! My friends love it too! I want to write some books.....to bad Will and Grace is already taken. Oh and sorry if the last chapter was confusing! I was confused as to what I wanted to happen, so I wrote that into the story! I've been very busy so I won't update as often but I will try! Anyway, Thanks Again!

-Karenjacklove

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace, I do not own Friends, I do not know anything medical and I do not like Green Eggs and Ham...

Chapter Six: Getting to know you....again. :)

Grace and Will walked down the hall to Karen's apartment door.

"Grace do you always have to eat when we go somewhere?" Will made a disgusted look at her and she shrugged.

"Hey, it's not my fault you forgot to wake me up at six." She took another bite out of her muffin and knocked.

"I'm not your mom ya know."

Grace smiled at him for a minute then said, "You're pretty close, you feed me, house me, wake me up and you criticize me."

"I do not criticize you!" He said as he knocked on the door. "I thought I told you that sweater makes you look like a giraffe."

Grace rolled her eyes at him and was surprised when Jack opened the door. She thought he would have gone home last night after what had happened at the office.

"Sorry it took me a minute to get down here, I was in the shower and Karen's still asleep."

"She's still in bed!?" Grace asked as they stepped into the apartment. "It's 11:30 in the morning!"

"Yeah well, she had a stressful night." He said and nodded at Grace, she immediately knew what was going on.

"Well is she okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Jack attempted to dry his hair with the towel but it kept sticking up in some places.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Karen walked down the stairs in her robe.

"Oh, no reason." Grace smiled at her and Karen also understood.

"Have I missed something?" Will asked eyeing them wearily and pointing at each one in turn.

"No." The three said in unison.

"Hey, Jackie, I need to show you something upstairs." Karen said as she started to climb the stairs.

"Oh....okay." They all followed her. About halfway down the hall Grace and Will went into a room that would soon be Lorraine's.

Jack entered the bedroom and found Karen sitting on the bed waiting for him. She immediately stood and closed the door.

"Umm...Jack, two things. First I wanted to tell you that I had a test done and the triplets are...well they're yours!" She went to hug him but he picked her up before she could and spun her around.

"That's fantastic!" He shouted and she laughed. "So what was the other thing?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that...I love you too." She said this very quietly and Jack just looked at her for a minute. Then he threw her into the air a short distance and caught her. "I'll take that as a good thing!" She yelled, she could barely contain her laughter.

"A very good thing." He lay her down on the bed and then lay next to her. "I love you more." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Just then Grace knocked on the door.

"Jack, Karen, hope I'm not interrupting anything but I need you in Lorraine's room."

"Okay Grace, we'll be right there." Karen called. She stood and walked to the door. Jack looked at her with a disappointed look on his face. "Oh come on, it's not like we could have done anything anyway, what with the kids in the room and all." She giggled and pulled him off the bed and out the door.

"I need to know what fabrics you think Lorraine would like for her bedding and her chairs for by the fireplace." Grace sat in a folding chair and pulled some swatches out of her bag. "Ooo, why did I bring that one...it's bright green!" She frowned at it and through it in the trash.

"Why do you do anything?" Jack asked as he and Karen walked into the room.

"Yeah...and why did you wear those shoes with that shirt? Did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" Karen sat down with her martini glass and ate the olive.

"Karen, I hope that's not Vodka." Grace grabbed it and took a big whiff.

"It's sprite." Jack nodded, took it from Grace and handed it back to a pouting Karen.

"Why would you put an olive in sprite?" Will flipped through the swatches and frowned at them.

"Well, Will it had to be somewhat like a martini!" Karen stood and grabbed the swatches out of his hand. "I like this one." Karen pointed to the deep red colored fabric and showed it to Grace and Jack.

"Me too." Jack added, "It will really show off her eyes." Karen and Grace just looked at him for a minute confused. "What! It will!"

Grace was now on the phone ordering fabric and furniture for the room, Will, Karen and Jack were sitting in the media room watching Friends reruns.

"Hey Kare?" Jack asked still staring at the T.V.

"Huh."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure...why not."

"Wuh! You're going to leave now! Monica's just about to propose to Chandler!" Will's mouth hung open. Why did they want to leave the best episode of their favorite show just to go on a walk? He thought it was strange but didn't say anything more.

"Yeah honey. We won't be back for a while so you can tell driver to take you and Grace home." Karen through a scarf and coat on while Jack got his out of the closet. It was after all November and she didn't want to get too cold.

"Okay, but don't go to far, I don't want you to get sick and put those kids in danger." After he said this he turned back to the T.V. and laughed at a joke Joey made.

Karen and Jack smiled at each-other and walked out into the hallway. When they got to the elevator Jack took Karen's hand and smiled at her. "I love you Ms. Walker." He said softly as they entered the elevator.

"I love you Mr. McFarland." She smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss as the elevator doors closed.


	7. Moving In finally

A.N. Hey! Sorry I haven't updated lately I've been busy! Just started the last year of High School!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy, yet so sad...oh well! I've been thinking...and I want to know if you want this story to have sequels or just be one really long story? I don't care...as long as I get to write more! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own W&G, and know absolutely nothing medical! Ha Ha Ha, and people think I'm sooo smart...

Chapter Seven: Moving In (Finally!)

Karen and Jack were walking around Central Park. They sat on a bench and watched the people pass for around twenty minutes before Jack said something.

"I'm glad, that you decided to give this a chance." He said smiling. Karen took his hands in hers.

"Me too. I hope that we can make this work." She glanced at a family that was having a snowball fight. Their little girl was trying to make a snowball and her dad was helping her while her mom pelted them with snow. "I hope we end up like that." She said pointing at them.

"We will, don't worry." He smiled and they stood to walk home. "You know Karen, I was thinking, and I think it would be best for both of us if we took this kind of slowly."

"Take it slow! You were so eager back there I though you were going to pin me to the bed!" When he frowned at her she squeezed his hand. "All right, we can take it slowly."

"Thank you." He hugged her and they were back on their way.

Back at the penthouse Lorraine was bringing boxes into Karen's place with the help of Grace and Rosario.

"Where's Will?" Karen asked when she saw the three of them. "And why are you moving your stuff in already? The room won't be done for another week or so."

"Will left, and shortly after that Lorraine showed up so I decided to help her move her stuff in. We've been bonding." Grace smiled and picked up another box.

"I know the rooms not done Kare, but do you think I could move into a guest room? Living with daddy has become unbearable. All he talks about is how he's so glad that you decide to leave him because he didn't want kids anyway. It's awful." Lorraine hugged her and smiled.

"Of course you can stay here...I don't want anyone to have to live with him anyway." Karen sighed and walked into the apartment. "Come on Lorraine, I'll show you where you can stay." Karen led her through the media room and down a long hallway. She stopped at the end and unlocked the door. "It's not much, but it's the guest room." She opened the door and Lorraine gasped.

"Wow! Kare it's beautiful!" She stood in complete disbelief and awe at the surrounding room. The walls were a deep red, and the floor was a dark stained wood. There was a fireplace and scarlet chairs at one end of the room and a huge armoire made of what must have been a dark maple. The bed was the most spectacular thing in the room though. It was a canopy bed, and the arches at the top were made to look like tree branches. The sheets and pillow cases were gold, and the bedspread was the same scarlet red as the chairs. The canopy itself was a see-through golden fabric with leaves stitched on in certain places.

"I don't know what to say, I'm stunned. Thank you so much!" Lorraine sank down into one of the chairs and stared around the room.

"Well gosh, this is the small one too." Karen patted Lorraine on the shoulder and sat next to her.

"Small! This room is almost bigger then Daddy's whole apartment."

"It is? I though he had money?"

"He does...well he did. He finds ways of spending it, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Karen turned as Grace, Rosario and Jack carried in Lorraine's boxes.

"Here you go Lorraine!" Grace said as she set the box marked "clothes" on the bed. "This is all of the stuff you brought."

"Oh, thanks you guys you didn't have to bring it all the way in here!"

"No problem Lorraine, after all you are part of the family now!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." She smiled at Karen and Jack and went to unpack her boxes.

That night, Karen was taking a bath when Jack walked in.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?" Karen shouted and covered herself with her towel.

"Relax, I've seen you before. Remember I had to help make those kids somehow. By the way, when will you hit the five month mark?"

"In two days." Karen smiled contentedly. "OH! Ouch. Speaking of which." She grinned and grabbed Jack's hand.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Jack yelled. She frowned at him and put his hand on her stomach. After a few seconds he felt two small nudges against his hand. He smiled at her and began to laugh. "They're kicking!" He shouted. "I can't believe it!" He kept shouting and soon Lorraine was in the bathroom too.

"Lorraine! What the hell are you doing!?" Karen shouted.

"I'm wondering what the hell is going on in here!" Lorraine was taken by surprise when Jack took her hand and put it on Karen's belly. "Oh my god!" She shouted happily. "I can't believe it, it's the most amazing thing in the world. Oh, Karen, I'm so happy for you."

"Oh thank you so much! NOW GET OUT!" Karen and Lorraine laughed. "No, I'm serious, I need to get out of the tub, please leave."

"Well, fine then. But I'm telling Rosie about this!" Lorraine yelled as she walked out of the door.

"Okay, come on Kare, let's get you out the tub." Jack stretched out his hand and helped her out.

"Thank you poodle."

"Oh, it's nothing Karen."

"No, thank you for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Thank you for helping me through this, thank you for giving me these children, and thank you for being there for me. Most of all though, thank you for being you." Karen leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll always be here for you Karen, no matter what." Jack grabbed a towel and wrapped it around both of them. They walked out of the bathroom, and were greeted by shocked looks on Lorraine and Rosario's faces.

"Santa Maria, what is going on here!" Rosario threw her hands up in the air and sat in the chair by the door.

Lorraine simply pointed and said, "Explain." So they did.


	8. So this is what you call taking things s...

A.N. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all!!! ï lol! Anyway...I hope you like this chapter too! After Karen has the triplets...I think I may have to change this to an R rating for adult content...but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except this computer...so obviously I do not (contrary to popular belief) own Will and Grace, I also know nothing medical. So there you have it...I own nothing and I know nothing.

Chapter Eight: So this is what you call taking things slow...

"Wow." Lorraine said simply as Karen and Jack finished talking. "I'm so happy for you two!" She hugged Jack and Karen quickly and then sat back down. "Oh...now I'm all wet." They all laughed and Karen got up to go change.

"Mr. Jack, I always knew that you and Ms. Karen were meant to be...I just wasn't sure if you would realize it in time." Rosario smiled after saying this, got up and left the room.

"I'll leave you two alone then. Goodnight Jack." Lorraine hugged him again.

"Night Lorraine." Jack smiled at her and shut the door when she walked out. He walked into the closet and found Karen changing into a new lace nightgown. Jack came up behind her and hugged her.

"Jack, you scared me there for a minute." Karen laughed. Jack spun her to face him and kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss to breath he let her go and walked to his part of the closet. Karen pulled on her nightgown and followed him.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" She asked slyly.

"I was thinking just my underwear." Jack smiled and when he had nothing but underwear on, he kissed her again. Karen led him out of the closet and to the bed.

"Wait, Kare, I don't think this is such a good idea." Jack sat next to her and found a look of confusion on her face. "It might hurt the kids."

"Oh...I'm glad we only have to wait another four months then." Karen smiled, but Jack could tell she was disappointed.

"I'll be right back." Jack got up and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. After a few minutes, she thought she heard music so she got up and went to the stairs. Jack was standing at the bottom.

"Shall we dance?" He asked her softly.

Karen giggled and walked down the stairs slowly. Jack took her hand and led her to the living room where he had a love song collection playing. The first song ended and "The Way" by Clay Aiken came on.

"Oh Jack, I love this song." Karen smiled and they began to dance.

"I love you." Jack said. Karen grinned and began to laugh. "What is it?" He asked her.

"I just can't believe this is happening! I mean, five months ago, I was fighting to believe one kid. Now I have to manage three and my gay best friend and I are in love! It just doesn't seem real." Karen rested her forehead on his chest and shut her eyes.

"I know what you mean...it all just feels like a dream." He kissed the top of her head.

"This is much better then anything we could've done upstairs."

"Hmmm, I think...I have to agree." Jack picked her up and carried her upstairs not bothering to turn off the CD player. Karen barried her face in his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. When he got to the bedroom, he layed her on the bed and got in next to her. He bushed the hair from her face and saw that she was smiling just a little bit. Jack wrapped his arms around her now huge waist and smiled. "Goodnight Karen, I love you."

Jack woke and found Karen gone, he heard laughter down stairs and figured she was talking to Lorraine so he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Downstairs, Karen and Lorraine were playing pac-man. Karen had never played before but Lorraine was an expert so she was teaching her.

"Karen! You can only eat the monsters when they're blue!" Lorraine laughed.

"But it was blue!" Karen lay down on the floor and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"DARK blue you silly! Let's see if you can make it to the second level this time."

"That's only the first level?" Karen struggled to get up so Lorraine helped her.

"Hey, guys what are yo- Oh my god I love this game!" Grace sat down next to Karen and picked up the paddle. In less then two minutes she had completed level one.

"How'd you do that?" Karen stared at her in amazement.

"I just ate all the dots as fast as I could without getting attacked." Grace continued through the next level.

"Yes, well, eating always was your best ability." Karen got up and went the kitchen.

"Hey!" Grace turned to yell at her and got eaten on the screen. Lorraine laughed so hard she started to cry.

Back upstairs Jack was drying his hair and wondering what was going on downstairs. He left the bathroom and walked into the closet. He picked up the remote and turned on the radio, Chere. Oh, he hadn't thought about that. He took his wallet out and looked at the picture of Kevin Bacon he kept in it. He suddenly felt excited, then he looked at Karen's framed picture on the wall and felt the same excitement. He was once again confused, he loved Karen, he knew he did. But he also liked guys, he didn't know what to do. Then it came to him, he put on his shirt and some jeans and combed his hair, then he grabbed his coat and ran downstairs. Jack saw Grace and Lorraine sitting in the living room.

"Hey, tell Kare I had to go do something okay?" Jack put on a scarf and waited for an answer.

"Oh, okay Jack." Lorraine smiled and he ran out the door.

"Wonder what that was about." Grace said and she started level four.

"Yeah, hey Grace...I think Karen needs to tell you something." Lorraine got up went to the kitchen and dragged Karen out to the living room.

"HEY! I was making us pancakes!" Karen whined and crossed her arms.

"Kare, you need to tell Grace." Lorraine sat on the couch and watched.

"Oh. Grace, you don't have to do a room for Jack." Karen sat next to Grace on the floor.

"Why not? You two didn't have a fight did you?"

"No, it's just that, he's sharing a room with me."

"Huh?"

"We're, kind of a couple."

"KAREN that's fantastic!!!! Oh, I'm sooo happy for you! Do you think Jack left to tell Will?" Grace looked at Lorraine.

"Jack left?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, he said he had to go do something. He seemed nervous." Lorraine answered quickly.

Jack entered Will and Grace's apartment building and ran into Will in the lobby.

"Will, I need to talk to you about something." Jack said as quickly as he could.

"Well, what is it Jack. You know you can always talk to me...except if it's about stuff about yourself that even you don't want to know." Will smirked as they walked out the door together.

"I'm in love with Karen."

Will stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"I'm in love with Karen!"

"I heard you...it's just that...well...you can't be!"

"Why not!"

"Because you're you!"

"Well, I love her and she loves me back. That's all there is to it."

"If you've already made up your mind then why did you come to me?"

"Will, I still like guys."

"So."

"Karen doesn't know yet...and I'm not sure how to tell her."

"Oh, now I see. Well, if you love her, and you're not going to cheat on her-"

"I would never do that!"

"I'm not saying you would, but then you should just tell her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Okay. You're okay with this though right?"

"It's going to take some time to sink in, but yeah. I will be."

"Thank you Will." Jack hugged him and they continued down the street to the supermarket.

Grace, Lorraine and Karen were in the limo, on the way to F.A.O Schwartz. They were going to get some toys and clothes for the girls. They reached the store and got out of the limo.

"Driver, come back in about three hours." Karen told him as she got out.

"Yes, Mrs. Walker." The driver got the directions and drove off into the crowded streets.

"Okay girls!" Grace said excitedly, "Here we go!" The three of them walked into the huge toy store and went to the baby section.

Immediately Karen saw things she loved, a pink and white crib, a blue and white crib, and a purple and white crib...they were pale colors of course, but they were beautiful. Lorraine found a set of three bears right away that were perfect. Karen and Grace had decided on pale pink, purple and blue for the room, and the bears matched that. They added some clothes and toys to the cart and picked out some furniture for the room. Grace let Karen pick out the cribs, but that was all. They also stopped by the local grocery store to pick up around twenty packs of diapers.

"You know Kare, Valentines Day is coming up. Are you and Jack planning on doing anything special?" Lorraine asked as they got back into the limo.

"Not that I know of." Karen smiled at them.

"Well," Grace said. "How about, you, Jack, Lorraine, Will and I all go out to dinner. It'll be on Will and I." She asked.

"That would be great!" Lorraine and Karen said in unison. They laughed and then calmed down again.

"Wow," Karen said looking at her calendar. "That's only a week and a half away!" She put the calendar back into her purse and looked at Grace.

"What?" Grace asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just really nice of you to think of us. Thank you Grace." Karen replied smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Grace." Lorraine nodded.

"You're welcome." Grace blushed and went back to drawing the sketch for the nursery.


	9. Forever

A.N. Thank you again to those who review! I love getting feedback! Hey, go here will you...it's the best Will and Grace site ever! 

Did you guys hear that this might be the last season of W&G? It's not for sure yet though....I WILL DIE! Sorry about the lack of updates, but school takes up a lot of my time. Also I can't think of many good names for the triplets any ideas?

Disclaimer: I do not own W&G. I also know nothing medical. -.- o.o

LOL! I love emoticons...

Chapter Nine: Forever

Jack walked into the penthouse and headed upstairs to see Karen. He opened the bedroom door and immediately Karen flung herself at him. She knocked him over and pinned him to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked him, she was wearing a blue silk kimono style nightgown.

"Yes, but are you? You could have killed the girls!" He kissed her cheek and she got off of him.

"I'm fine and they're fine! By the way where were you, its 11:30? You weren't _with_ anyone, were you?"

"No, Kare, I wouldn't do that to you. I have something to tell you, and I was thinking of how to say it." He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "By the way, I LOVE your hair curly, keep it that way." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Okay, I will. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I wouldn't trade your love for anything, but I'm still attracted to men."

"Oh. So does this mean, that we're through?" Karen was on the verge of tears.

"No, no no no. I would never want that to happen, I just thought that you had the right to know. I don't think we should keep secrets from each other." Jack hugged her.

"Okay. I'm glad you told me, its fine. If I ever need to tell you something, I know I can tell you, I don't want us to have secrets either." Karen stood and walked to her vanity. "Oh, by the way, is it alright if we go to Will and Grace's for a Valentines dinner. She invited us today."

"Sure, as long as we have some time to ourselves." Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"We will honey, we will."

"Good. Okay now, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Jack my birthday isn't for another month."

"So, we can still plan ahead can't we?" Jack pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed.

"I guess, but can't we wait until tomorrow?" Karen flipped the light off and got in next to Jack.

"Sure." Jack wrapped his arms around Karen and watched her fall asleep.

On Valentines Day a week later Jack, Karen, and Lorraine arrived at Will and Grace's for dinner. Karen, Lorraine and Grace sat on the couch and started to discuss where the furniture should go in Lorraine's new room. Jack walked to the kitchen to help Will.

"Guess what." Jack said as he put a little more salt into the fettuccini.

"What?" Will pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge. "You want some?"

"No thanks, I decided that if Karen can't drink, I won't either."

"Wow, you really do love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He pulled Will closer and whispered to him. "I'm going to propose tonight." Jack stood back and watched the shocked expression on Will's face.

"Here?!"

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine. Wow. This is huge, I'm really happy for you guys."

"Good, I have it all planned."

"Hey! Guys, is that pasta done yet, I'm starving?" Grace walked over and they stopped talking. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Will and Jack said in unison.

"Sure. Now come on, where's the food?"

The five of them sat down to dinner and started up a conversation.

"So, have you guys though of any names?" Will asked, "Sense there are three girls, I don't think it should be too hard."

"Well, I like Britney, but Karen said no. She doesn't want them named after any movie stars or anything like that." Jack rolled his eyes and took a drink of water.

"Oh stop," Karen smiled. "I like Anna, and Lily. We decided that we would wait until their born to pick names though. We can see what names fit them best."

"I'm not sure just yet." Jack looked at Will with a nervous look on his face.

"Well," Will said. "Sometimes it's better to wait until you're sure." Will hinted at Jack. Jack looked at him and shook his head slightly, and mouthed "No".

"Is something going on?" Grace asked, she could tell something was bothering Will and when he didn't say anything, she knew. She could have said something, but she didn't want to ruin dinner, so she kept her mouth shut.

The conversation was good through the rest of dinner and when they retreated to the Living Room.

"Will, could I use the phone?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Will threw the phone to Jack. Jack walked out into the hallway and dialed home.

"Hi, Rosario? Yeah, it's Jack, listen, is it ready?" Okay have driver come over. Okay, thanks Rosie. Bye." He hung up and walked back in.

"You ready to go Jackie?" Karen asked smiling.

"Yeah, are you Lorraine?" He looked over Karen's shoulder.

"You know, I think I'll stay here for a bit. I'll call driver when I'm ready." Lorraine waved as the couple walked out the door.

"You called Driver, didn't you?" Karen asked. Jack was surprised, she thought she knew what was going on but she didn't. She didn't know what he had up his sleeve for the night.

Before they got into the elevator Will came out of the apartment and pulled him aside.

"Go on Kare, I'll be right down." Jack blew her a kiss and the elevator doors closed.

"What happened to proposing here?" Will asked. He was very confused.

"I just wanted to see what your reaction would be to me asking her." Jack didn't seem like he cared about what he had done.

"Why didn't you just tell me then?"

"I don't know, I had to come up with something otherwise you would have drilled me with questions."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Have fun and good luck Jack."

"Thanks Will, you can tell Grace and Lorraine by the way."

"Good, it's been killing me!"

"I knew it would be. Happy Valentines Day Will." Jack waved and got in the elevator. As the doors closed, he wondered what her answer would be.

Karen and Jack got back to the penthouse and walked through the front door.

"Close your eyes." Jack whispered to her, once they were inside.

"Why?" Karen giggled.

"Just close them." She did and Jack took her hand and led her to the Media Room. He put her in the middle of the room and walked to the light switch. "Now, open them." As she did he flipped on the lights and she gasped.

The furniture had been moved out of the room and all that was on the floor was a deep red silk blanket, some pillows and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. There were roses and petals everywhere. Pink balloons filled the ceiling and red streamers covered most of the walls. On the mantle was a single picture, taken of Jack and Karen when they had first met. The lights were hundreds of small white Christmas lights.

Karen covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry. Jack walked to her and hugged her.

"You like it?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's beautiful Jack!" Karen stopped crying and sniffed a little bit.

"I'm glad." Jack pulled away and hung up their coats. Karen sat on the blanket and looked around again.

"How did you do all of this?" Karen picked up a strawberry and bit into it.

"Rosie, she helped me plan it and get everything set up."

"Well, I'll have to thank her." She kissed Jack's cheek and fed him a strawberry.

"Hey that's my job!" He tickled her.

"Don't do that!" Karen laughed and picked up a pillow to cuddle.

"Okay, but can I do this?" Jack crossed his legs and took a small box out of his pocket. Karen again covered her mouth when she saw the box.

"Kare, I know I said I wanted to take things slow. But, I decided I'd rather be with you then anyone else, I've know you for so long, and it took me this long to realize that. I love you so much, so will you marry me?" Jack opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. It had a gold band and surrounded in tiny diamonds was a pink crystal heart. Karen was crying very hard now and she looked at him and half laughed.

"Yes." Karen flew forward and knocked Jack over.

"You have to stop doing that you know!" Jack laughed and kissed Karen.

"I love you Jack." Karen smiled and kissed him again.


	10. Judith

A.N. Sorry this chapter took me soooo long...coming up with an idea was totally hard...

Disclaimer: I do not own will and grace, I do not own the knowledge of a doctor...crying I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Ten: Judith........

A week later Lorraine's room was complete and she was moved into it. She woke up at around seven-thirty on Friday morning to her phone ringing. She sat up in bed and looked at it oddly, she had her own phone line now but the only people who knew the number were Jack, Karen, Grace, Will and--. No, he wouldn't call, she thought to herself. She stood and walked to the phone, she answered.

"Hello?" Lorraine sat in the chair next to the phone and waited. After what seemed like forever a voice spoke.

"They are mine." He hung up.

Lorraine gasped and set the phone down. She couldn't tell Karen or Jack, they'd worry too much, maybe Grace...no, Will? Maybe, but for now she'd keep it to herself.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Lorraine said to herself. She went to her closet to pick out an outfit and heard a scream from upstairs. She slammed her door shut and bolted out of the room, up the stairs and down the hall.

Lorraine found Karen sitting on the floor hardly breathing. "Kare, are you okay?" She asked and helped her up. Karen just looked at her for a moment.

"I fell. I can't believe I actually fell, oh god I'm not ready for this!" Karen sat on the bed and began to cry.

"Oh, Karen you'll do fine. Now lets make sure they're okay, okay?"

"I don't want to I'm scared."

"Fine I'll do it for you." Lorraine smirked and put a hand on Karen's stomach. She waited patiently for fifteen minutes and then felt a small kick on her hand. Karen sighed with relief and hugged Lorraine. "See, you're fine!"

"I don't know what I'd do without you and Jack." Karen wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"By the way, where is Jack?" Lorraine stood to leave.

"He went out to get breakfast for everyone, Will, Grace and Judith are coming over."

"Oh, who is Judith again?"

"Jack's mom."

"I bet she's excited!" Lorraine saw a worried look on Karen's face.

"Well, she doesn't exactly know yet. Any of it."

"Oh, well then, I bet she WILL be very excited." Lorraine patted Karen's shoulder and left to get ready for the day.

Karen shut the door behind her and sighed. "I hope so." She took off her robe and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later Jack was home and he opened the door to let his mother in.

"Hello mother!" Jack kissed her on the cheek and took her into the living room where Karen was sitting.

"Hello Kar- OH my Jack didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Judith looked astonished.

"Yeah well, I'd get up to give you a hug but I'm kind of carrying three extra people here so!" Karen blew Judith a kiss.

"Oh it's triplets! I hope you don't mind me asking but they're not that mans...oh what's his name...Lyle, are they?"

"Well, mother...that's what we brought you here to tell you. You're going to be a grandma!" It must've taken Judith a minute to figure out what he was telling her because after a few minutes all she could say was,

"Oh, my god." She was very quiet, her eyes widened and she shot Jack a look. "How could you get her pregnant?!"

"Well Mom, this is supposed to be a happy time!" Jack stared in utter disbelief at a woman he thought would be happy. Judith stared back at him for a moment and then turned to Karen.

"How could you take him away from me?" She demanded, "He is MY son!"

"I'm not trying to take him away from you, we're just saying that we are having these kids. We're going to do it together." Karen showed Judith her ring.

"You bitch." Judith went to smack Karen but Jack stopped her.

"Don't you DARE talk to her that way Mother." Jack was completely surprised by his mothers reaction, but he couldn't tolerate her talking about Karen that way.

"How could you marry _her_." Judith walked out of the room and left.

Karen started to cry and Jack went to her.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Karen asked.

"I don't know, I guess she just feels like your trying to take over her position. But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do this to my mom!" Jack took her head in his hand and lightly kissed her. Karen smiled up at him, and for the first time since she heard she was having triplets she felt like everything would turn out fine.

Okay I know it was short...but next chapter will start with Karen at eight months pregnant unless you guys can come up with ideas!!! Oh and, I'm going to start writing a story...so if you would like to receive it via email then email me with your name and email address at 


	11. Almost Arrival

A.N Hey all! Okay so here's the skivy...my story that I'm writing is NOT a fanfic so I can't post it on this site. The story will be about a group of friends who live in NY, they are very close but each have their own characteristics and NO this is NOT a Sex in the City remake...I don't even like SJP...anyway if you would like to receive this story please email me at OH AND HOW COME ONLY LIKE TWO OR THREE PEOPLE REVIEW!!! Please Please Review! It makes me feel all bubbly to read them...

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace...I don't know anything medical...so there ARE YOU INSANE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SUE US WRITERS HAPPY!!! I PUT UP A STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moving on...

Chapter 11: Arrival

Karen sat in bed chomping on a candy bar, it was 3:00am and Jack had happily walked to the closest all night store to get her a Milky Way bar. She was after all eight months pregnant with triplets and deserved a lot of credit. Jack walked into the room and smiled when he saw her. He still couldn't believe she had said yes, she was finally his wife, or at least she would be...as soon as they actually got married.

"Your shower is ready Kare." He sat on the end of the bed and tickled her feet. She giggled furiously and then crumpled up the empty wrapper and through (a.n I can never spell that right) it at him. He pulled her up to a sitting position and helped her stand. "Okay now come on." He took her hands and led her to the bathroom.

"I'm coming! God, you really are looking forward to this aren't you?" Karen shut the door and went to him.

"Kare, you're washing yourself today. You can't sit in the tub anymore, you won't be able to get out." He laughed and before he shut the door added, "Yell at me when you're done okay?"

"Okay Poodle." Karen sighed as he shut the door, and undressed. She turned sideways and looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't wait to get this over with." She patted her stomach and climbed into the shower.

In their bedroom Jack lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard someone downstairs crying and since Lorraine was below them, he ran to her room. He got there and found her hunched over the phone sobbing.

"Lorraine? What's wrong, what happened?" Jack ran to her and held her in his arms.

"I can't take it anymore." She sobbed into his shirt. "It's daddy, he keeps calling and saying that he's coming for her, or that they're his and he's scaring me. I tell him to stop but he won't. He's going to hurt her." With this last sentence Lorraine pulled away and looked at Jack. "I'm sorry Jack."

"It's not your fault Lorraine. Thank you for telling me." He helped her to her feet and wiped her eyes with his sleeve.

"She's lucky to have you Jack. She really is." Lorraine smiled at him and new that he would protect her.

"Thank you. Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll take care of her." Jack heard Karen yell upstairs. "Will you be okay?"

"Can I come up with you?" She asked. Jack could tell that she was really worried about Karen and he wondered why, just a few months ago she had hated Karen. Now, she was genuinely worried about her.

"Yeah, yeah you can come."

Karen waited upstairs wondering where Jack was. She had made it out of the shower, which was an accomplishment. She had been able to put her hair up and get dressed. Well, except for her pants and slippers. She could no longer see her feet she was so big. Karen went to the chez lounge and carefully sat down. She wasn't taking any chances, she had made it this far she wasn't going to take chances.

"Kare? Where are you?" Jack called from the bedroom.

"I'm in the closet." Karen answered and rolled her eyes. He walked in and found her sitting half dressed on the chez smiling. "Help me please!" She put on a sweet face and he kissed her forehead.

Jack walked to the dresser and found a pair of underwear and some slacks. He grabbed her slippers and helped her get dressed.

"Thank you hon." Karen said as Jack helped her stand. "How much longer is it now."

Jack looked at the calendar. "Well, you'll be nine months in five days, so it could be today for all we know." He looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 4:00am. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm how about we watch all kinds of movies today with Will, Grace and Lorraine!" Karen had been in an especially kind mood lately, no one was quite sure why but they were enjoying it.

An hour and a half later Will and Grace hung up their coats and walked into the living room.

"Finally where have you two been, she fell asleep waiting for you." Lorraine covered Karen up with a blanket and stood.

"We're sorry but we usually don't get calls at four in the morning. Where's Jack?" Will was already in a bad mood since Grace made him wake up and come to his least favorite place.

"He's getting the movies, he should be back soon." Lorraine patted the sofa and she and Grace sat down, Will took the arm chair.

"How is she doing?" Grace asked as she looked at her very pregnant friend. Grace honestly was surprised that Karen had made it this far in the pregnancy.

"Oh, she's okay. She's getting restless though, she really wants to have these kids." Lorraine smiled and shook Karen so that she woke up.

"What's going on?" Karen said sleepily as she sat up and looked around. "Why are you guys here, is it over yet?"

"One, we're here because you wanted to have a movie fest today. Two, no, you haven't had them yet. Sorry." Grace smiled at Karen.

"Lorraine come on, I have to pee." Karen whined. Lorraine stood up and helped Karen up.

"Why do you have to help her pee?" Will asked.

"Well, normally Jack does it so that he can help her sit and stand again, but he's not here so it's my job." Lorraine smiled and followed Karen out of the room.

"That's interesting." Will looked at Grace.

"I want someone to help me pee." Grace whined.

"You already have someone."

"Who?"

"Me you dimwit."

"Oh yeah!" Grace smiled and patted Will's hand.

Lorraine ran into the room followed by Karen. "Come on you guys!" Lorraine yelled at them.

"Well, what's wrong?" Grace asked alarmed.

"Karen's water just broke!" Lorraine screamed just as Jack walked into the room.

"Oh my god, I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Jack sunk into a chair. Grace, Karen and Lorraine ran outside to the limo.

"Come on Jack! This is it." Will dragged Jack out of the hotel and into the limo.

"Driver, floor it!" Grace called and just as Jack shut the car door the limo took off for the hospital.


	12. The Girls

A.N. Okay so...sorry it took me so long...I've been reading all of the new fanfictions on Will and Grace that are out there. It's like everyone decided to write one at once. If you haven't already checked it out please read the "The Mystery of Karen Walker Continues" and "A Different Light." They are both really worth reading!! Also if you're a real W&G lunatic then you should buy the new book "Will and Grace: Fabulously Uncensored." It's very detailed and a great book to have! Also I know that all babies' eyes are supposed to be blue when they're born but go with it. ALSO I HOPE YOU READ THIS: The middle name of Cloe is after my mom's middle name, she was recently diagnosed with breast cancer. Please Pray for her. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace or any relating to Will and Grace and I do not know anything about the medical field so if I majorly mess this chapter up then just go with it.

Chapter 12: The Girls

Karen and the gang rushed into the hospital lobby. Grace got a wheelchair and Lorraine and Will held her hands while Jack went to the front desk.

"Ma'am my fiancé is going into labor!" Jack said between big breathes.

"Oh! Congratulations! How may I help you?" The Nurse smiled annoyingly at Jack and he could tell she wasn't the brightest.

"We need a doctor, NOW!!!" Another nurse came up behind the previous one.

"I'm sorry about her sir, now what is it you need?" This nurse was very nice and seemed to be able to understand English.

"My fiancé is going into labor with triplets, she needs a doctor now." Jack calmed down and went to Karen with the nurse.

"Lily!" The nurse called. "Get Dr. Grayell, tell him he needs to prepare for three births."

"Sure Kristy." Lily ran down the hall and into a room. The nurse took Karen to a delivery room and got her into a bed.

"Now only immediate family is allowed to be in for the birthing." Kristy looked around the room at the group.

"Well," Karen said quickly. "Will is my brother, Grace is his wife and Lorraine here is my...um...niece." Karen smiled at the nurse and nodded.

"Okay then." Kristy smiled. "The doctor should be in soon, until then take deep breaths and call if the contractions get to big, okay?"

Jack nodded. "When can I get the drugs?" Karen asked.

"Well, you could get them now."

"Okay!" Karen smiled. Kristy laughed and went to get the medicine for Karen. She came back with a big needle and a vile.

"Oh my god!" Grace yelled. "Is that, just, a needle, is that a needle your holding." She backed off slowly and Will grabbed her.

"It's okay Grace, they're not using it on you." Will assured her.

Kristy injected the medicine into Karen and left.

About an hour later Dr. Grayell came quickly into the room. He smiled at the group and held Karen's arm.

"So I hear you're ready to have these kids huh?" He sat down at the end of the bed and waited for an answer.

"Yes. PLEASE!" Karen squeezed Jack's hand again and he winced from the pain.

"Okay then we can get started, the drugs should have kicked in about twenty minutes ago, so it shouldn't be as painful as it could be. So on three, start to push. Okay, one, two, THREE."

Karen pushed hard and the pain worsened on her. Jack was doing his part by letting Karen kill his hand, and Lorraine was on the other side coaching her breathing.

"You're doing great Kare." Lorraine told her. "Come on, keep going."

"I see a head." Dr. Grayell could barely be heard because of all the commotion in the room. "Okay Karen, one more big push and your first child will be here, okay? Push!"

Karen strained and pushed as hard as she could. Jack peered over the blanket to get a look at what was going on, and in the next instant he heard the screams of his first daughter, Grace smiled and cut the cord.

Karen smiled at the baby that was being held by a nurse. Then they took her away to be washed.

"Okay, Karen. Here we go again. One, two, three, PUSH!" Dr. Grayell told her.

Karen screamed as the major pain again kicked in.

"Come on Kare you can do this." Jack brushed the hair out of her face and gently squeezed her hand.

"Remind me never to let you touch me again okay!" Karen braced herself and pushed again. "Oh my god THIS HURTS!" Karen pushed one last time and again the screams of a baby. Will cut the cord this time.

"Karen, I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to try really hard to get this last baby out okay?" The doctor smiled at her. "You're doing great."

Karen nodded and without warning screamed.

"Okay, the baby is turned around, so we need to get through this fast okay Karen."

Karen began to cry. "I can't do it, it hurts too much!"

"Come on Karen you can do this, we know you can, just push really hard okay, then it'll all be over." Grace held onto her arm, and Will took over Jacks job. Jack kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Come on honey." Jack reassured her and got her to smile. "Just think about what it will be like when it's over with." He again smiled and walked to the doctor.

"Karen, push...NOW!" The Dr. yelled. Karen pushed as hard as she could. "Okay, one more small push Karen the shoulders are almost through." Dr. Grayell patted her knee and went once more down to the baby. Karen pushed for the last time and the baby came out screaming. Jack cut the cord and went to Karen.

"You did a wonderful job Kare." Jack wiped her sweaty head with a Kleenex and kissed her.

"Can I see them now?" Karen asked, suddenly she wasn't tired and all she could think about was seeing her girls.

"Sure." Kristy handed two of the babies to Karen and the last to Jack. Jack sat on the bed next to Karen and Grace, Will and Lorraine huddled around them to see. Karen pulled back the blankets to see her girl's faces and gasped. Two of the girls had the same beautiful blue eyes as there father, the last had chocolate brown eyes like her mom.

Karen began to cry. "I can't believe it. We did it, we're parents." Karen smiled up at Jack and laughed.

"I know." Jack laughed to and handed the baby girl to Will. "Say hello to Uncle Will little one." Will took the baby and rocked her gently. Karen handed one of the girls to Grace and one to Lorraine.

"Oh Karen, they're beautiful." Grace looked lovingly at the small child and squealed. She sat in the chair by the bed and ran her hand over the little girls face.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Lorraine smiled at the couple.

"Well, not really. I guess we should though." Karen looked at Jack and nodded. Will handed the child he was holding to Karen.

"Name this one first." Will sat on the bed next to Karen and Jack.

"Hmm, what do you think Poodle?" Karen asked. The child she was holding had blue eyes and dark hair. She grasped her moms hand in her tiny fingers and fell asleep.

"I think she looks like a Scarlett, what do you think?" Jack kissed the girls head lightly and smiled.

"How about Scarlett Rei McFarland?" Karen smiled as she said the name out loud.

"That sounds good. Yeah, I like that!"

"Me too." Lorraine laughed. "Scarlett Rei, it's perfect."

"Okay then, next." Karen handed Will the baby, and took the one Grace was holding. This one had blue eyes and light hair.

"Where'd she get blonde hair?" Jack asked looking at the baby and then at Karen, he noticed she had a content smile on her face.

"My daddy had blonde hair." Karen fought back tears at the memory of her father. "How about Cloe? You come up with a middle name."

"Okay then, umm oh I got it! Cloe Ann McFarland." Jack smiled tremendously at his daughter.

"Oh that's beautiful!" Grace giggled and kissed the babies cheek. "Last one now." Grace took baby Cloe and handed her the last girl. This one had brown eyes and dark, dark hair. This was the baby that had taken the longest to come out, the one that was turned around.

"How about-"Karen was cut off by Grace.

"I have a suggestion, since it was lucky she was okay...how about Haven? It means a safe place." Grace looked at Karen with hope in her eyes.

"Grace," Karen said looking at her. "I love it." Karen looked at the baby. "Hello Haven, Lorraine and Will, why don't you each pick a middle name. This can be your thanks for helping us so much."

Will piped up right away, "Melissa, if you like it, then Melissa." Will smiled hopefully and Jack nodded.

"I like Ember. How about Haven Ember Melissa McFarland." Lorraine took Karen's hand and smiled at the baby.

"I like it." Karen hugged Lorraine.

"Me too." Jack smiled around the room at his new daughters, Scarlett, Cloe and Haven, at his friends and at his love. He knew that _this _was true happiness.


	13. You Set Me Free

A.N: Hey All!!! Thanks again to those who review! This chapter is titled after the song "You Set Me Free" By Michelle Branch. I love that song!!!

Disclaimer: I own no part of Will and Grace, or Michelle Branch or any related topics. I also know nothing medical!!!!! Are we clear?? ï

Chapter Thirteen: You Set Me Free

A week later Karen, Jack, Grace, Will, Lorraine, and the triplets loaded into the limo and drove for the mansion. Karen rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Learning how to breast feed three kids was hard and tiring. The triplets were sleeping, Lorraine had Cloe and Scarlett and Grace had Haven. Everyone was tired, and no-one said a word. Karen had dropped most if not all of her gained weight since the food at the hospital was so bad.

Driver pulled the limo up to the apartment building and opened the back doors. The group of eight climbed out of the car and walked into the building. They filed into the elevator and Karen took Haven and Scarlett while Jack took Cloe. When they got up to the penthouse there was a sign on the door that said "Don't Open Till May". Karen smiled at Grace and Jack opened the door.

"Surprise!!!" Elliot, Rosario, Beverly Leslie, Bobbi Adler, and George Truman were standing in the foyer waiting for them.

"Dad!" Will pushed through and hugged George.

"Oh, Grace come here." Bobbi dragged Grace out of the group and pelted her with a kiss.

"Hi Mom." Grace shot Jack a look.

"I invited everyone over for a little party!" Jack handed Cloe to Lorraine and wrapped his arms around Karen's neck. "Isn't it great?" Jack smiled and Karen couldn't help laughing. Rosario rushed forward and took Scarlett and Haven.

"They're beautiful Ms. Karen!" Rosario laughed and smiled at the two girls. Elliot hugged his dad and Lorraine handed him Cloe.

"Wow...I have sisters!" Elliot let the little girl grab his hand and suck on it. "She's so cute."

"Yeah, now let me see my nieces." George and Bobbi went to Rosario and each took a baby. Beverly strolled to Karen.

"Well, well, well. Karen Walker a mother, I never thought I'd see it. I'm... proud of you Karen. You've done a wonderful job." Beverly smiled at Karen and hugged her.

"Okay, okay!" Grace jumped up and down. "Everyone follow me to the Living Room!" Grace ran through the halls and down a small flight of stairs with the group trailing behind her.

Jack and Karen entered the room hand in hand and both gasped. The living room was decorated with pink streamers and balloons and in the center of it all was a big blanket. Rosario and Elliot lay the girls down on the blanket and sat. The rest of them did the same.

"We got you guys some stuff." Will pulled a big bag of presents out from behind the couch and set them in front of the smiling couple. Karen dumped them all out and picked up the nearest one. She ripped it open and laughed. She held up three small dresses, they were all white with little ribbons. "Those are for your wedding." Will smiled at Jack.

"I hope they fit okay." Grace held one up to Scarlett. Scarlett grabbed at the ribbon and squealed. Everyone laughed as Karen and Jack continued to open the presents. They ended up with lots of clothes and toys, a ton of diapers, and some videos and CD's for the babies to listen to and watch.

About an hour later Karen, Jack, Lorraine, Will and Grace said goodbye to the others and shut the door. Karen locked it and turned to see them all staring at her.

"What?" Karen smiled and looked around at everyone.

"I have something to show you Kare." Grace took her hand and led Karen upstairs and to the third room on the right, right across from Karen and Jack's room. There were pink ribbons on the door and a sign that said "Welcome Home Girls". Karen smiled at Grace and opened the door. She stood in the hall awestruck at what she saw.

"Oh Grace...I can't believe it. It's beautiful." Karen began to cry and Jack held her.

"Thanks, Will helped." Grace smiled and joined Karen and Jack in a group hug. Lorraine and Will joined in soon after. The room was painted a pale purple with light pink trim. There was a huge window on the far wall and the curtains were purple with kittens on them. Three cribs lined the wall to the right, each one was painted white with a different colored bed-set. Each crib had a sign on it, the one with blue bedding had "Cloe" on it, the purple was for Haven and the pink was for Scarlett. A rocking chair sat in the corner along with a small bookshelf that had a few books and a teddy bear on it. On the wall to the left were some rockers and a changing table.

There was a mini fridge under the changing table for bottles and food. A toy box took up the last spot in the room and in the center was a big play rug with a horse on it. The lights on the walls were small hearts and glowed pink and blue.

"Thank you so much Grace." Karen hugged her and walked to the cribs, Jack followed. "I love it."

"I'm glad to hear it. Hey we better get going Will, it's nine." Grace grabbed Will's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's late and well, we have to go." Grace walked down the stairs followed by Will.

"Okay honey well, come back soon." Karen hugged Will and Grace one last time. "Thanks again you guys!" They walked off and Karen almost shut the door for the night when she heard someone call her name. It was Elliot.

"Karen! Jack! Wait, I need to talk to you!" Elliot stopped in the doorway and handed Karen a note. "My mom gave that to me."

Karen and Jack read over the note and looked at each-other. "Why does she want you to live with us?" Jack asked confused.

"I don't know. I wish I knew but I don't." Elliot looked at the ground. "You don't have to take me I-"

"We'd be happy to Elliot." Karen smiled and nodded at him.

"Really! Well my mom said if you said that then she'd be by at like one tomorrow afternoon to drop me off with my stuff. I'll see you then." Elliot hugged Karen and took off down the hall.

"So we have four kids now huh?" Jack shut the door and looked at Karen.

"Yeah I guess." Karen smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go to bed now you guys." Lorraine waved and headed to her room.

"Goodnight Lorraine. Thanks again." Karen waved back and watched her go up the stairs.

"You know what this means don't you?" Jack asked with a sly look on his face.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Karen giggled at him. Jack pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Karen."


	14. Lots of Kids

A.N: Thanx again to those who review!!! I enjoy reading your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's been so long! I do have a social life...

Disclaimer: I own no part of Will and Grace.

Chapter Fourteen: Lots of Kids

The next morning at around 3:00am. Karen and Jack awoke to hear screams from the nursery. They climbed out of bed and walked across the hall.

"It's Scarlett." Karen said before she opened the door. The couple walked in and sure enough Scarlett was crying in her crib.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked and responding to the added sound of Haven's cries picked her up and began to rock her gently.

"I'm her mother, when it comes to these three, I know everything." Karen smiled and picked Scarlett up out of the crib. "Shh, honey you're okay now, mom's here." She sat in the rocking chair and sang the little girl a lullaby, soon Scarlett was asleep.

"Kare, what do I do, she won't stop crying?" Jack looked at Karen with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I don't know either. We'll just have to figure it out on our own I guess." Karen took the baby from Jack and held her close. "Oh, God. I know what she needs."

"What?"

"A new diaper, grab the baby powder and meet me at the changing table." Karen walked to the table and lay the baby down on it. Jack handed her the powder and Karen undid the diaper, Jack immediately plugged his nose.

"Why do babies smell so bad?" Jack asked as Karen handed him the messy diaper.

"I don't know, just throw it away." Karen put the new diaper on Haven and smiled at her daughter. "There you go hon." Haven only responded only by crying again. "I guess that's not all that's bothering her." Karen sighed and looked at Jack. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe she's hungry. I mean they haven't eaten since well, umm, seven."

"Okay, I'll try that." Karen sat down on the rocking chair and proceeded to feed Haven.

"I bet that feels weird." Jack knelt down next to Karen and kissed her cheek.

"It hurt a little at first, but now it feels completely normal." When Haven was done Karen buttoned up her shirt and put Haven back in her crib. As they walked away Jack and Karen heard a soft whimper. "It's Haven again." Karen worriedly looked at Jack. "Do you think she could sleep with us for the rest of the night?"

"Why not, we just have to be careful not to squish her. I don't think we will though." Jack walked to the crib and took Haven back out. Haven leaned her head on her dads shoulder and hiccupped. Jack patted her on the back until she burped and followed Karen to their room. "Karen, do you want me to bring them all in?" Jack laid Haven in the center of the huge bed as Karen sat down on her side.

"Yeah, I would like that." Karen smiled and pulled Haven close to her. Jack came back a few minutes later carrying Cloe and Scarlett. Cloe was awake and playing with her dads' hand while Scarlett slept soundly. He set the girls down and climbed into bed on the other side of them. Karen and Jack watched them sleep until about four when they to drifted into dreamland.

The next morning Jack woke up and found the spaces next to him empty. He threw on a t-shirt and went across the hall. Even though it was only 7:30am Lorraine, Rosario and Karen were already dressed and taking care of the kids. Rosario was playing with Scarlett on the floor mat and laughing very hard. Lorraine was changing Haven's diaper and Karen was feeding Cloe.

Jack went to Karen and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning Kare, how are you."

"I'm sooo worn out it hurts. Bonnie called and said she would be by in an hour, Elliot said it wouldn't be until around one. What happened?" Karen worriedly looked up at Jack and he shook his head.

"I don't know why she wants Elliot to live here so bad. Anyway, I'll go make breakfast."

As soon as they had finished eating the doorbell wrang. "I'll get it." Lorraine stood and went across the hall to the front door. She opened it and Elliot greeted her. "Hey kid!" Lorraine said hugging him. Elliot dropped his bags and hugged her back, even though they didn't know each-other that well, he could tell he would like her.

Karen and Jack walked into the room a minute later. "Hey Elliot." Jack patted him on the back and smiled at him. "Is your mom coming up?"

"Yeah, she said she'd be up in a minute and that she wants to talk to you and...um...what should I call you?" Elliot looked at Karen and laughed.

"You can call me Kare, or Karen, whichever you like better." Karen giggled and leaned down to hug Elliot.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you guys for agreeing to this so quickly. It means a lot, since I don't know why my mom doesn't want me to live with her anymore." Elliot's face changed from a wide smile to a sad expression within seconds. A few moments later Bonnie walked into the room.

"Come on Elliot, why don't I show you to your room." Lorraine picked up two of his bags and led him up the stairs. When Jack and Karen were sure that they were out of earshot they both looked at Bonnie.

"Look, I know your wondering, why us, but I'm moving to California and I figured it'd be better for him if he stayed here. His friends are here, his dad's here, his step-mom's here, his sisters are here. It's just better for him." Bonnie smiled, but Jack could tell she was hurting.

"Why do you have to leave?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's a long story. Mostly, this guy said that if I went out there I'd get paid more and would have a better life."

"So you're leaving your son?" Karen was astonished at the woman's reasons for leaving on such short notice.

"I have to, it's better for him here. You have money, you can give him the things he needs. I don't have those options. So here, take the papers. I have a plain to catch. The rest of his stuff should come in a little bit. Oh, and Karen, Jack, thank you. You've given him a better chance by doing this." Bonnie hugged them both and shut the door.

"Well," Karen said gazing at the door as if it were still open.

"This is a huge responsibility Karen, but we can do it." Jack put his arm around his fiancé' and they walked upstairs to help Elliot unpack.

That night Karen and Jack rented some movies from the rental place and watched them all in the living room with Elliot, Lorraine, Rosario and the girls. At one point Karen looked at Jack, and he gazed back at her. They looked at their four sleeping kids, their most trusted maid, and their friend, and as Karen rested her head on Jack's shoulder they realized something, they had the perfect family.


	15. An Angered Presence

A.N: Okay, so my mom had surgery and that is why I haven't updated lately. I have decided that there will be around four more chapters and then I will start a sequel called Be Mine, it will, however be rated "R" for language, and intense sexual behavior wink wink. So I will let you all know when the last chapter comes around and when to expect the new story!!!

Disclaimer: I own no part of Will and Grace, or Jack weep, or Karen.

Chapter 15: An Angered Presence

About a week later Karen and Elliot said goodbye to Jack as he left the penthouse to get food and diapers at around 3:45 in the afternoon. Karen then said goodbye to Elliot as Driver took him to Basketball practice. Lorraine went to take a nap at 4:15, and since it was the helps day off, Karen and the triplets were basically alone.

Karen walked into her bedroom and watched as the girls slept on her bed. She felt more comfortable when they were with her so they slept in her bed as much as possible. Then the phone wrang.

"Hello?" Karen answered it, she didn't know who could be calling her.

"Hello." A quiet raspy voice reached her ear and she knew immediately who it was. "How are you today Karen? Are the girls okay? I hear that Jack is out...shopping."

"Why are you calling me?" Karen was on the verge of hanging up.

"I need you, Karen, you're all I ever wanted. I'll be there in a little bit." Then the man on the other end hung up.

Karen looked at her daughters and suddenly heard the sound of her front door opening. She picked up the girls and carried them into her closet, she laid them where he wouldn't be able to find them, went back to the bedroom and locked the closet door.

Downstairs Lorraine emerged from her room to see someone walking through the kitchen. She carefully inched her way forward and just saw him slowly going up the stairs.

"Oh Daddy, no." Lorraine turned around, ran back to her room and picked up the phone.

There was a sharp knock on the bedroom door and Karen hesitated to open it, but she did. Lyle smiled at her, he had his hands in his pockets and he walked in.

"What do you want?" Karen looked into his eyes and suddenly felt something she hadn't felt since Stan died, fear.

"You. Really, Karen, why else would I come?" Lyle shut and locked the door. He backed her up against the wall and stared into her eyes.

"Lyle, what are you do-" Karen was cut off by Lyle forcing her into a kiss. She managed to pull away and slip out of his grasp.

"Oh come on, it's not like you wouldn't enjoy it."

"I'm engaged." Karen began to cry. What's going to happen to me, she thought.

"I don't care."

"Well I DO." Karen shoved Lyle against the wall and watched as he continued to try and move for her.

"Am I going to have to do this the hard way?" Lyle grabbed her wrists and forced her onto the bed. "Now, would you rather give me what I want," He pulled a small knife out of his back pocket. "Or, leave the people you love." He looked towards a picture of Karen and Jack with the girls. Karen sobbed as she looked at the same picture.

"I'll never give into you." Karen looked into his eyes and saw pure rage. Lyle forced the knife into Karen's right leg and she let out a scream. The door to the bedroom suddenly shot open and a single gunshot filled the room.

Lyle stared at Karen blankly for a moment and then blood began to seep from his mouth and stomach. Karen grimaced and closed her eyes as Lyle's dead body fell onto her. Jack ran to Karen and the police officer that shot Lyle rolled the body off of her.

"Oh my god, Karen are you okay?" Jack pulled her up and hugged her as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Sir," The police officer addressed Jack, "Do you have some bandages for her wound until the paramedics get here?"

"Yeah, in that bathroom in the cabinet." Jack motioned to the bathroom and lifted Karen's head. "Are you okay Kare?"

"Yeah, he tried to kill me Jack, he tried to kill me."

"Shh, its okay, it's all okay." Jack rocked her and Lorraine ran into the room.

"Is everything all-right? I'm so sorry about this." Tears filled Lorraine's eyes.

"It's not your fault, Lorraine." Jack smiled at her and looked back down at Karen. "Kare, where are the girls?"

"In the closet behind my gowns, the key is in the flowerpot next to the door." Karen began to sob again as she looked into Lyle's dead eyes.

Lorraine took off to get the girls and Jack kissed Karen's forehead. "It's gonna be okay Karen, trust me, I'm here for you."

Okay I know that was really short but it's been a plan of mine since chapter one that Lyle would try to kill her. Please tell me what you think!!! It's the first time I've ever written drama like that!


	16. Planning

A.N: Okay so I've gotten good reviews for the last chapter which sigh is a HUGE relief! I love it when you guys review!!! Jude Rigby has a new Fanfic out in the "R" rated Romance section so check it out!! It's a really good story! Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated lately…but three science reports in a row can really slow you down  I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot! I finally thought of a good wedding song for the couple but…I'M NOT TELLING YET!!! Also I've come to a conclusion, after the wedding that'll be it, the story will be over. No sequels or anything, just the end. I kind of wrote myself into a corner with triplets so I'll start new with another Jack/Karen fic, it'll be them just starting out as a couple. It'll be rated R though so it'll be interesting to write.

Chapter Sixteen: Planning

Karen woke up in one of the guest bedrooms the next morning. Her pillow was stained with mascara and blush and her eyes were bloodshot. Jack was next to her breathing deeply in his sleep. She rolled over and looked at the floor, Lorraine was covered by blankets next to the bed.

Jack stirred and slowly woke up, he looked at Karen and sat up in bed. "How are you doing?"

"He…tried…to kill me." Karen looked blankly into Jack's sad eyes as he held her to him. She looked down at her leg and sighed. "Is it okay?"

"The doctor who came here last night," Jack said slowly, he knew she was still in shock, "said that you could walk on it, and that it should heal soon. You were lucky they got there in time, otherwise I would have had to kill him." Jack smiled at his love and she sighed.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" Karen's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Jack.

"No, no you didn't. Come on Kare, let's get you a bath." Jack stood, took her hand and led her to their bathroom.

Jack sat on the bed and flipped channels as Karen soaked in the tub, the bathroom door was open so that he could see her, he wanted her to be safe.

"Jack." Karen said softly from the tub, her brown hair was up so it didn't get wet and her eyes were filled with fear and hurt.

"Yeah?" Jack stood and went into the bathroom, he shut the door and sat on the side of the tub. "Are you okay, Kare?"

"I'll be fine, are the girls okay?"

"Yes. They're downstairs with Rosie and Lorraine right now. They miss you."

Karen looked down at her feet and sighed. "I…just don't understand. Why would he want to hurt me?"

"I don't know Karen, but I would have died for you if I had to. I love you."

"I know." She smiled at him and pulled him in with her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He smiled at her and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Just loving you." Karen smiled and they kissed passionately.

A week later Karen was feeling much better and she and Jack were busy planning their wedding. Grace was going to play wedding planner and help them out, she was sitting on in the dining room with flower arrangements, cakes, candies, party favors, and fabrics sprawled on the table.

"Okay Karen, Jack, you need to taste each cake for me and tell me which one you like the best, so that I can get one ten times that size for your wedding." Grace pulled out two chairs for them and Karen and Jack sat down and looked at each cake.

"Grace what's this?" Karen asked pointing to an orange and blue cake.

"That…is, um," Grace pulled out the list she made and looked through it. She had gotten six different cakes for them to try and she couldn't keep track. "That's the carrot cake."

"Get rid of it!" Karen and Jack said in unison, Grace handed it to Rosario and she took it into the kitchen.

"Okay, first is the Red Velvet cake. It's the one right in front of Jack with all the roses on it." Grace handed the couple forks and watched as they tried it.

Jack's expression immediately went from interested to sickened. "It's too bitter!" He swallowed and put the fork down.

"Well I guess that's a no." Karen looked at her fiancé's face and laughed. "Hey Grace, where's Lorraine? I wanted her to do this with us."

"She's out with Will they're picking out his tux and picking up Jack's." Grace smiled at Jack and opened the next box. "This one is Chocolate Fudge, it's my favorite out of all of them."

Rosario picked up the velvet cake and smiled. "Ms. Karen, do you mind it I have the rest of this one?"

"Sure honey, go ahead." Karen almost saw Rosario start to cry when she said yes, her maid left the room and Karen stood. "Jackie keep going, I'll be back."

"Okay Kare." Jack smiled at Karen and watched her go.

"What was that about?" Grace asked.

"I don't know."

"Rosie, is everything alright?" Karen walked into the kitchen to find Rosario looking teary eyed at the cake.

"Oh, yes." Rosario wiped her eyes and stood.

"What is it?" Karen sat on a stool and patted the seat next to her.

"It's just that, well, my only daughter Maria called last night to tell me that she's getting married. They can't afford a decent wedding, so I thought I could send her this cake, it's her favorite." Rosario smiled at her friend and then looked back at the cake.

Karen thought about all Rosario had done for her over the years and everything she had put up with. "Rosie, why don't we fly your daughter and her fiancé' here, and the rest of the family. I'll pay for a wedding."

"What?" Rosario's eyes filled with tears and Karen nodded. "Oh thank you Ms. Karen!" Rosario hugged Karen and she jumped a little bit, but then hugged her back.

"What's going on in here?" Jack entered and was surprised to see Karen and Rosario being…well…nice to each other.

"Ms. Karen is a saint!" Rosario jumped up and hugged Jack.

Once again shocked Jack stared down at a laughing Karen. "No, she's far from it!"

"Hey!" Karen hit him upside the head and went into the dining room. Grace was hunched over an ice cream cake eating it.

"Oh!" Grace threw the fork she was using and quickly wiped her mouth off. "That one's good…yeah you should go with that." She looked down and Karen, Jack and Rosario started laughing.

"Now, where were we?" Karen took her seat and looked at all the cakes laid out in front of her.


	17. The Wedding: Part One

A.N: Only two more chapters! (counting this one) I'm so excited! I can't wait to know what all of you think of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Will and Grace, no right infringement is intended.

Chapter 17: The Wedding; Part One- Beauty:

Karen rushed down the stairs of her mansion and answered the door. Grace walked in and her eyes widened when her friend rushed back up the stairs and past Lorraine. "She's nervous." Lorraine took Grace's coat and hung it up as another knock came from the hall. "Go ahead upstairs, I'll get it." Lorraine opened the door and saw an older woman standing in the hall.

"Hello, this is Karen's apartment isn't it?"

"Yes, may I ask your name?" Lorraine didn't know who this was but there was a familiarity to her face.

"I'm Lois, her mother." Lois smiled at Lorraine.

"Oh, um, okay, come in." Lorraine let her in and led her upstairs to Karen's bedroom. "Karen, there's someone here for you."

"Who is-?" Karen turned around from her vanity and gasped. "Mother what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Your wedding is today, and I wanted to be here for you." Lois went to her daughter and held her arms out. After a moments hesitation Karen hugged her mother.

"Thank you, I guess."

"Hello Grace!" Lois hugged Grace and turned to Lorraine. "You must be Lorraine, Jack told me about you." They shook hands and Lois looked at the bed. "Are these the girls?"

The three girls were playing with blocks on the bed. "Yes, they just started crawling and sitting up. The one with the block in her mouth is Scarlett Rei, the one throwing things is Haven Ember Melissa, and the one playing with her hair is Cloe Ann." Karen watched with a smile as her mother picked up Cloe and smiled.

"You take after your mommy don't you little one, she was always worried about her hair." Lois laughed as the baby blew a spit bubble, and Karen blushed.

"Karen why don't you and Grace get your hair and makeup ready and then get into your dresses, Lois and I can get the girls ready." Lorraine smiled at Karen and picked up Scarlett.

"Alright, come on Gracie." Karen and Grace went into the closet and shut the door.

"So how long have you been living here?" Lois asked as Lorraine got out the girls dresses.

"Oh I'd say about five or six months." Lorraine took off Scarlett's outfit and began to put on her white dress. The conversation continued as Karen and Grace got ready in the closet.

"Grace, you haven't seen my dress yet have you?" Karen asked from behind the screen she was using for cover. She had decided to pick her dress out on her own.

"No." Grace glanced over Karen's way and smiled. When Karen came out from behind the screen Grace gasped. Karen's dress was a really soft blue, it looked like a princess's dress, just not as poofy ( for lack of another word). It was sleeveless and had tiny rosebuds around the bottom of it. Her hair was up but a couple of strands hung down by her cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Karen asked.

"Yes…it's beautiful." Grace hugged Karen. "I'm so glad you guys are doing this, it's amazing to see how much you love each-other."

"Thanks Grace." Karen smiled and put her started to do her makeup.

About twenty minuets later Karen and Grace emerged from the closet. Grace was wearing her bridesmaids dress, it was a pale pink slim fitting dress. In her hair she wore a small pink rose and she was smiling.

"Oh Karen you look gorgeous!" Lorraine stared at Karen with her mouth open. "Grace you look beautiful." Lorraine hugged them both and then went to change into her dress.

"You both look stunning." Lois smiled and almost began to cry. "I never thought I'd be invited to one of your weddings." Karen hugged her mother. "Thank you for coming mom, it means a lot."

"Karen," Grace said looking at the bed. "Look at your girls." They all laughed as they watched the girls play with each others ribbons. Their dresses were white with little pink bows around their waists. They were pulling at the ribbons and Haven kept tugging at Cloe's hair.

Karen picked Scarlett up and sat on the bed, the other girls soon crawled onto her lap. "Oh girls, you look so sweet."

Lorraine ran out of the closet in her dress with her hair barely done. "We've only got fifteen minuets to get there and get ready!"

"Oh my god!" Grace grabbed Cloe and Lorraine took Haven and the six of them ran down the stairs and out the door, they caught the elevator and rushed past the people to the limo.

They barely made it into the church on time. "There's the bride!" Beverly Leslie strutted over to the ladies as Karen handed Scarlett to Grace. "Jack's getting worried, he's afraid you've left him at the alter." He smiled and she bent down to hug him.

"Never." Karen smiled and Beverly and Lois went to sit down.

Everyone got into their places and the music began to play. Karen suddenly felt nervous and scared as she rounded the corner.

Jack stared with a smile on his face at the end of the isle. The music had just begun to play, he felt a surge of a thousand emotions well up inside him, and, in an instant, there she was.


	18. The Wedding: Part Two

A.N: OMC…I cannot believe this is it…it's the last chapter!!! I think I might just cry (jk) but I'm sad that it's ending. Be sure to look for my new "R" rated fanfic (it's Jack/Karen) titled "Run To Me". It should be coming within a day or so!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed this fanfic!!!

Disclaimer: Now, like before I do not own Will and Grace or any part of it.

Chapter Eighteen: The Wedding Part 2

Karen looked at the ground for a minuet, and when she looked up Jack was smiling at her. When they got to the end of the isle, Will's dad George gave her away.

"Take care of this one Jackie, she's special." George kissed her cheek and took his seat. Soon, Will the best man, Joe and Larry joined Jack. Then came Lorraine the Maid of Honor holding Scarlett and Haven, and Grace holding Cloe.

"Alright." The priest said happily. "Let's get started."

Karen changed dresses for the reception in the limo. It was being held at the Waldorf Historia downtown. This dress was a knee-length pink dress with only one strap and a rose at the waist, her shoes were silver stilettos with diamonds in them. She left her hair up and the makeup the way it was, and when they entered the room applause greeted them.

Will stood and announced the couple. "Here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Jack McFarland!" He smiled tremendously as everyone continued to clap. When everyone had settled down he continued. "Some of their friends and family would like to say a few words. I'll go first," he took a deep breath and began, "When I met Jack McFarland, in my dorm room, I knew someday he'd find someone and love them with all his heart. The first time He, Karen, Grace, and I all went to dinner together, I saw something in the two of them that I don't see in many people. I saw, an immediate connection, I saw love. I never thought I'd be happier to see someone get married, but here tonight, I know that they will forever love each other. So, Jack, Karen, congratulations." Will smiled and stepped down. He went to Karen and Jack, they thanked him and Karen kissed him on the cheek.

Grace got up next and almost began to cry as she looked at the couple smiling up at her. "Oh…gosh. I never thought I'd be making a toast at Jack and Karen's wedding. I met Jack, in 1986 right after Will and I had forgiven each other. Jack was the gayest man I'd ever met, but when he met my assistant…he changed. He was happier and funnier and so much more caring then I had ever seen him be. I saw a change in Karen too, she started paying attention to someone besides herself, and she spent time with him like no one else. I think they've always loved each other, but these three girls made them realize what they had. I wish them the best." Grace went to Karen and wiped back her tears. Karen hugged her and Grace sat down.

Lorraine stood and walked to the podium. "I know that I haven't been the most helpful in their lives, I tried to tear them apart in fact. But now that I see how much they love each other, I realize how wrong I was to try and take that away from them. They have something I've never seen before, they trust each other completely and they love each other so much and with so much of their souls that it's really hard to believe. I hope you two have as much happiness that I have had watching your love blossom."

After a few more toasts and some talking, Will got back up on stage. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I believe the newlyweds would like to have their dance now." Will smiled and as Karen and Jack walked out to the floor "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion, echoed through the halls.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

As the song ended Will once again took the stage. "Now they would like you to join them in the dancing as our own, Karen McFarland, sings a song for her love. The crowd of 200 people took the floor as Karen went to the stage and took the microphone from Will.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

As she finished she saw Rosario and her family wave to her from the back of the room. Grace was flirting with the cute bartender, Lorraine was talking with Lois and Bobby. George, Tina and Beverly were at the buffet filling up plates. The triplets were sitting at a table with Elliot and his girlfriend Nancy, Nancy kept help the girls get confetti in Elliot's hair. Karen laughed at the scene that lay before her and smiled at Jack as he stood next to her.

"That was beautiful." Jack put his arm around her.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too." He smiled at her and they kissed as white and pink petals fell from the ceiling. As they looked out into the crowd with all their friends and family there, they felt like they were finally complete.


End file.
